La noche mas fría
by SaloRach
Summary: El amor en el aire, la sensualidad en las circunstancias...Ranma y Akane y el frió invierno. One Shot.


-y…

-¿y?

Ambos chicos estaban sentados en la cama, con piyamas y mucho frio. Hace un par de semanas sus padres habían decidido que ya era momento de que los prometidos llevasen una vida más cercana obligándolos a dormir en la misma habitación. El viento soplaba haciendo sonar el vidrio de las ventanas y calándose en la habitación por las pequeñas rendijas de la casa.

-akane estas temblando-Ranma se acercó más y la acurrucó entre sus brazos, con los músculos tensos de frio.

-no puedes dormir en el futon esta noche Ranma, pronto comenzara a nevar y no tenemos calefacción, morirás congelado en el suelo-llevaban un buen rato con la disyuntiva, tenían prohibido dormir aun en la misma cama pero de igual forma los encerraban juntos todas las noches, akane temblaba aun en los brazos de Ranma… -nadie se va a enterar.

Ante la negativa del chico Akane cedió al cansancio y se acostó en su cama, enrollándose en las cobijas. Ranma se quedó en el suelo como todos los días, cubriéndose con el viejo futon. Quería atreverse, abrir la cama y abrazar a Akane hasta el amanecer pero no había forma de que lo hiciera, después de todo, no se atrevía ni a besarla, menos aún a hablar de sus sentimientos.

Nadie tenía que saberlo y tampoco es como que les importara mucho, todos andaban preocupados de sus propios asuntos últimamente, habían pasado dos años desde que Ranma llego al hogar de los Tendo y todos asumían la relación de la hija menor con el heredero Saotome. El reloj de pared dio las dos de la mañana y Akane no podía dormir con el castañeo de dientes del chico, aun no nevaba pero la helada carcomía los huesos, maldijo a Nabiki por haber vendido la calefacción, se armó de valor y bajo de su cama para recostarse con Ranma en el suelo, jalo todas las cobijas con ella y se abrazó a su prometido para cubrirlo también.

-si serás estúpido, estas hecho una piedra-la chica introdujo sus manos tibias por debajo de la camisa de Ranma, friccionando para calentarlo un poco, haciéndolo estremecer.

-A...Akane, basta.

-estás loco, un poco más y te vuelves un trozo de hielo-envolvió las piernas del muchacho con las suyas y se recostó suavemente en su pecho, apretándolo contra sí. El trataba de mantenerse estático, cualquier movimiento podría desencadenar la catastrofe y ella se daría cuenta de aquel creciente bulto en su entrepierna, no podía evitarlo al estar tan cerca de ella y sabiendo que cada día su relación marchaba más en serio… la vergüenza le pateaba en el estómago y le recordaba que probablemente Akane solo hacia esto como una excepción y que cualquier propuesta podría faltarle el respeto, el contrataste del frio le hacía sentir la sangre caliente corriendo por todo su cuerpo… las piernas de la chica recorrían los muslos tensos de Ranma, subiendo un poco más, sintiéndolo finalmente.

-Ranma… -exclamo apartándose, sonrojada.

-¡tú lo provocaste!-trato de cubrir con la almohada aquel secreto, pero el momento de decir la verdad había llegado… -siempre haces lo mismo ¡maldita sea, Akane! Acaso de verdad eres ciega, que no vez que estas semanas no he podido pegar un ojo, sabiendo que estas tan cerca… que estamos tan cerca de…

La muchacha volvió a acercarse y callo los repentinos gritos de Ranma con un beso, explorando su boca con una lengua tímida, jugando con su trenza entre las manos. Él no pudo más y se abalanzó sobre ella, sobre las cobijas arrugadas, correspondió el beso con una pasión contenida desde hace años, presionando el cuerpo de la Akane, paseando su boca desde los labios a los pechos de la chica, saboreando su piel clara, sintiendo la fricción entre ambos. Tomo las muñecas de la chica, apretándolas fuerte, inmovilizándolas, mientras con la otra mano se internaba dentro de las pantaletas de la peli azul, jalando los pantalones y rompiendo su ropa interior y todo lo que estorbase entre sus cuerpos. De pronto se encontraron desnudos sin que nada pudiese separar al punzante miembro de Ranma de su cometido.

-Akane, no puedo esperar a que estemos casados… voy a hacerte mía, ahora.

-Ranma no, no podemos- pero ni siquiera, la frívola y descariñada Akane podía resistir, sentía palpitaciones donde nunca antes había sentido nada y un calor le invadía el vientre al ver la cara de su prometido, su cabello revuelto y sus abdominales cubriendo su propio cuerpo.

-no es una pregunta.

De una sola embestida se internó en el cálido interior de Akane, soltando un jadeo salvaje, apretando con los dedos las caderas de la chica, quien se mordió los labios para no gritar de dolor, algunas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, pero nada importaba en ese momento, nada más que Ranma. El chico seguía moviendo sus caderas de forma rítmica, sin dejar de besar ninguna parte del cuerpo de su novia, sin dejar de mover sus manos frenéticas, sedientas de más placer, Akane subió las piernas envolviéndole las caderas y se aferró a su espalda cual gato asustado, su cuerpo se estremecía ante cada estocada un poco más, de pronto no eran suspiros de dolor los que salían suavemente de sus labios, de pronto quería sentir más de lo Ranma le estaba dando. El ritmo aumentaba cada vez más, cada vez más dentro, cada vez más cerca. Ranma se impulsaba contra el piso y escondía su rostro en el cabello azul de Akane, jadeándole al oído para que nadie los oyera. La chica sintió todo en plenitud, los segundos se pararon y una electricidad recorrió todo su ser, trato de callar pero su cuerpo no le respondía y un suspiro profundo broto de su garganta, Ranma levanto la cabeza, sus ojos se perdieron al ver a su novia llegar al máximo, con una última embestida cedió al placer y se recostó sobre el pecho húmedo de Akane Tendo.

Se durmieron como dos niños, abrazados y mojados. Había comenzado a nevar afuera, pero ninguno de los dos sentía frio.


End file.
